Cuenta regresiva
by zeliud89
Summary: Después de los acontecimientos de la cuarta guerra ninja, los héroes de la misma, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son trasladados al pasado por su antigua enemiga con una misión en especial. Mientras en el presente, las nuevas noticias que Kakashi y Sakura dan a conocer alertan a todo el mundo, una inminente y próxima guerra esta a las puertas, esta vez, sin precedentes alguno.


Cuenta regresiva

Buenos días, tardes o noches. Saludos.

Esta historia está basada después de la guerra ninja y antes de que Sasuke se vaya de la aldea en su camino de reivindicación. Nuevos enemigos y aliados se harán presentes, y muchas cosas nuevas pasarán.

Espero sea de su agrado esta historia, cualquier critica constructiva es bien recibida.

Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto shippuden pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

La cuarta guerra ninja había culminado hace ya un año. Las aldeas ninjas y los países por fin habían arreglado sus problemas, o al menos casi todos, por lo que un ambiente de paz era visible y palpable. En konoha, los dos héroes de esta guerra, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, eran asediados por muchas personas que querían conocerlos. Sasuke había sido perdonado por sus maldades y acciones atroces, y una vez mas estaba al servicio de Konoha, aunque aun no era bien visto por todos, tenia que acatar la orden del sexto hokage, Kakashi Ataque. Sasuke intuía que todo lo causado por los otsusuki no había sido un evento al azar, si no que era toda una maquinación y preparación para algo mas grande de lo que ellos suponían, Naruto pensaba de la misma manera, pero, aunque no quería admitirlo, sabía el único capaz de seguir pistas e investigar era Sasuke por su rinnegan. En el día en que Sasuke saldría de Konoha:

Recuerda, fuiste perdonado por todo tu pasado, en parte gracias a mi por mi grado de kage, pero todo fue por Naruto, por su intervención es que tú fuiste absuelto de tus cargos criminales, así que trata de no crear problemas, ¿de acuerdo? –

Si, y una vez más perdón por todo –

¿Te tienes que ir? – Sakura pregunto, ella no estaba al tanto de lo que Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi sabían, el plan de investigación:

Si, yo... necesito ver como es el mundo actual –

¿Y si yo, ah, te dijera que me lleves contigo? – Sasuke la miro, ella era aún más insistente que Naruto, no le desagradaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía que no podía llevarla con él, aun no:

Yo… lo siento, no puedo hacer eso – la mirada de ella decayó grandemente:

Entiendo, crees que sería un estor –

Sakura – la voz de Sasuke hizo que ella levantara la vista hacia el – yo no creo eso, yo –

¿Tú qué? – pregunto ella ansiosa, el suspiro antes de responder:

Este es un viaje para expiar mis pecados, no tiene nada que ver contigo – el espíritu de la chica decayó nuevamente, ante una mirada de compasión de Kakashi, cuando Sasuke se acercó, levanto el rostro de ella:

No me malentiendas, si – él le dedico una leve sonrisa, que ruborizo a la chica – yo volveré, es una promesa – y dándole con sus dedos un pequeño toque en su frente – Sakura, gracias por nunca alejarme de tu corazón, en verdad, gracias – le susurro en su oído, la chica no creía lo que él le había dicho, esas palabras la desarmaron totalmente, ella ahora podía ver de regreso a ese Sasuke que siempre extrañó y anheló volver a ver, por lo que no pudiendo resistir, lo abrazó, con lágrimas en sus ojos:

Te extrañe tanto, no tienes idea de cuanto, pero por fin regresaste – el entendió las palabras, pero no podía perder más tiempo, por lo que, poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella, la separo lentamente de el:

Me tengo que ir, nos vemos – dando la vuelta, se alejó de ahí, mientras que Sakura se secaba sus lágrimas, al dar la vuelta, kakashi se dio cuenta de un papel que estaba en la cabeza de ella:

Sakura, tienes algo en tu cabeza – ella tomo el pequeño papel, leyéndolo hizo que se le subieran todos los colores, desmayándose con una sonrisa, Kakashi curioso tomo la nota para leerla:

"Volveré por ti, fastidiosa"

Ahora veo porque tu reacción – comentó divertido. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se había encontrado con Naruto, el cual le regresaba su banda ninja representativa de Konoha, mientras que ambos hacían su juramento de cooperación y la futura pelea que sostendrían, cuando ambos de pronto quedaron callados, la quietud que los rodeaba ahora se transformaba en una preocupación, la misma presencia que ellos habían sellado tiempo atrás, estaba de vuelta:

Naruto, lo sientes? –

Si –

Tenemos que alertar a todos, la aldea corre grave peligro –

Enviare unos clones, mientras tanto tenemos que ubicar de donde viene ese chakra –

Hazlo rápido –

Naruto estaba por hacer su jutsu de clones de sombra, cuando repentinamente apareció frente a ellos, la persona que meses atrás ellos habían sellado con gran dificultad:

Kaguya Otsusuki! – exclamaron ambos ninjas, sorprendidos por ver el estado tan deprimente de ella, ni siquiera en su pelea la vieron así, cuando Kaguya los reconoció, se apresuró hacia ellos con una mirada suplicante:

Reencarnación de Indra y Ashura, no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que ambos –

¿Como escapaste maldita? – gritó enojado Naruto, el cual se empezaba a transformar en su modo chakra rikodu:

No sé cómo fue que lograste llegar hasta aquí, pero créeme que te volveremos a detener, esta vez por siempre – Sasuke activo su rinnegan y sharingan, Kaguya solo los miró, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo:

Yo no vine a destruirlos, escúchenme con atención, ustedes dos –

Vaya, vaya, así que lograste sobrevivir Kaguya – una voz infantil se oyó atrás de los jóvenes ninja, lo cual alertó a ambos – bueno, esta vez acabare contigo – la voz del niño cambio drásticamente, lo cual desconcertó a los shinobi:

Q-que es todo esto? – Naruto preguntaba internamente a kurama, el cual tampoco tenía respuesta para esto, Sasuke por su parte, trataba de analizar la situación calmada y fríamente, sin lograrlo como tal – al parecer Kaguya vino huyendo de ese mocoso, pero quien es y como es que derroto a Kaguya? – la pequeña persona giro para ver a los ninjas que se mostraban perplejos, al ver como los dos jóvenes no comentaban ni decían nada, volteando hacia Kaguya, les mencionó:

No vengo por ustedes humanos, esa no es mi prioridad, no aun – esto último lo dijo en voz baja , casi solo para él, cuando enfocó su vista en ellos nuevamente, se detuvo, examino mejor a los dos jóvenes con detenimiento, para terminar sonriendo algo sorpresivo – veo que ustedes dos podrían ser una amenaza muy grande más adelante, tal vez lo mejor sería acabarlos de una vez, eso diría ella – la sonrisa del niño cambio, ahora se veía sádica, pero los dos ninjas no retrocedieron ante las palabras del extraño:

No sé quién seas, pero ten en cuenta que no dejaremos que destruyas nuestro mundo, antes te derrotaremos y de ser necesario, te mataremos mocoso – exclamó Naruto con gran determinación, con un rasengan en su mano, se lanzó al ataque, Sasuke ya se encontraba atrás de el pequeño guerrero, listo para asestar su poderoso chidori, pero antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, los dos habían traspasado el cuerpo de Kaguya, la cual escupió sangre ante tal ataque, el cual inevitablemente le arrebataría la vida:

pero que demonios? Gritaron Sasuke y Naruto.

* * *

¿Qué es esta sensación? – Kakashi se sintió súbitamente perturbado, viendo al poco tiempo como varias aves salieron huyendo de el lugar hacia donde se había dirigido Sasuke, Sakura despertaba de su desmayo, viendo también lo que ocurría:

¿Qué es lo que pasa sensei? –

No tengo idea, pero creo que – no terminó de hablar, ya que sintió esa presencia temible y poderosa una vez más, la cual reconoció el de inmediato:

No puede ser, ese chakra, ¡es Kaguya Otsusuki! – exclamó el peli plateado, Sakura al escuchar el nombre, solo pensó en alguien –

¡Sasuke! ¡no! – por lo que salió corriendo hacia ese lugar, siendo seguida de Kakashi, ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Al llegar, solo encontraron el cadáver de la diosa, por lo que ambos cayeron en shock:

¿Q-que fue lo que paso aquí? – kakashi se pregunto al ver el cuerpo de la diosa, la cual tenía muy grandes y graves heridas – esto no lo pudo hacer solo Sasuke, ni con ayuda de Naruto, aquí hay paso algo más -

¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está Sasuke? –sakura lo buscaba desesperada, su pensamiento solo estaba centrado en poder encontrarlo, kakashi estaba por llamar a la unidad Ambu, cuando de pronto:

Si lo que buscan es a esos dos jóvenes, déjenme decirles que ya no están aquí – la voz infantil se oyó, captando así la atención de Kakashi y Sakura, los cuales vieron a un pequeño de aproximadamente 9 años, devorando un pez recién sacado del rio como si nada:

¿Como que dos jóvenes? – preguntó Sakura – Naruto también se encontraba aquí? ¿Entonces ellos murieron? – las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en los ojos de la peli rosa, kakashi la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola paternalmente, pero no quitaba la mirada de ese pequeño ser:

Este chico me da mala espina – Kakashi analizaba al muchacho, concluyendo que tal vez ese niño tenía la respuesta sobre lo acontecido en ese lugar, por lo que le dijo:

Por favor, si viste lo que paso, dínoslo –

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia ellos y les sonrió levemente, en un parpadeo, ya estaba junto a Sakura, Kakashi rápidamente desenfundó un kunai, pero el muchacho le hablo tranquilamente:

Calma, no te alteres ¿sí?, no pienso hacerles daño a ustedes, su tiempo aun no llega – Kakashi no se fiaba de lo que decía, dentro de su mente sabia que ese chiquillo era alguien especial y peligroso, por lo que cambió su manera de hablar, siendo ahora más agresivo:

¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres? – el desconocido se alejó de Sakura y se sentó en el suelo, viendo a ambos les empezó a contar:

Mi nombre es Gorath, y soy un ser ancestral cósmico – esto desconcertó en gran manera a los ninjas – soy parte de un grupo universal de nombre "Legión". Después de la creación del universo, nosotros que fuimos los primeros en nacer, se nos encomendó una tarea, es el estudio de la vida y la destrucción de esta si no alcanza los estándares presumibles establecidos desde el origen. He estado estudiando y vigilado su planeta y la vida que este lleva, y créanme que no tengo buenas noticias para ustedes –

Me imagino que esto tiene que ver por las guerras y todo su derivado – comento kakashi, el cual trataba a marcha forzada procesar toda esta nueva información:

Tienes razón, en parte, el no respetar la vida como tal es una falta fuerte, pero lo que más molesta al grupo, o al menos en su mayoría, y esto establecido por nuestra líder, es la existencia de seres inferiores con capacidades y poderes muy grandes, aunado a que estos aprovechen estos regalos para imponer su voluntad, tal como los Otsusuki – kakashi empezó a conectar lo dicho por Gorath:

Eso quiere decir que –

Así es, toda esa raza ha sido exterminada, ellos se opusieron a las normas y las advertencias que les hicimos saber milenios atrás, por lo que la única solución fue el exterminio de todos, solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos, los cuales siguen instando seguir las prácticas de su clan, por lo que serán castigados de la misma manera –

¡Pero yo quiero saber que paso con Sasuke y Naruto! – gritó Sakura desesperada, Gorath siguió con su relato tranquilamente:

Kaguya era una de las más poderosas, gracias a que comió el fruto del árbol de chakra, sin embargo, gracias a que su poder fue separado y dividido por sus dos hijos, y luego ser sellada de nuevo por esos dos chicos, vencerla fue demasiado fácil. Lo más sorprendente fue que note en ella algo que no había visto en otros otsusuki, ella demostró haber amado a su raza, aunque al final fue corrompida por el poder y también porque temió a las amenazas de su clan, por lo que ella destruyo tal conexión que hizo con ustedes, convirtiéndolos en armas para su propio beneficio –

Los zetsus – mencionó Kakashi:

Es correcto, cuando deshice el sello que la ataba, trato de dañarme, pero su poder era inferior al mío en gran manera, por lo que, antes de ser destruida por mi logro escapar, llegando a este lugar, creo que lo que quiera era localizar a esos dos, para así morir a manos de esos dos muchachos, pero antes de morir, ella hizo una técnica que, siendo sinceros, solo alguien como nosotros puede efectuar –

¿Qué tipo de técnica? – preguntó la kunoichi:

Ella envió a los dos ninjas al pasado, no sé a qué época exactamente, pero lo hizo con el fin de que ellos reviertan los muchos errores que se han cometido, para no ser exterminados, parece que al final, ese amor que tuvo por la raza de ustedes la hizo hacer eso –

¿Porque nos cuentas todo eso? – preguntó nuevamente Sakura, Gorath, se levantó y les dio la espalda, mirando al cielo:

La líder de "Legión" destronó al gran Cosmos, nuestro ancestro, aun no tengo idea de cómo lo logró, pero, en fin, ella se obsesiono con el poder y con el fin de poder gobernar todo el universo, mando a destruir cualquier tipo de amenaza y todo tipo de vida –

Espera, eso no tiene sentido, que gobernaría ella si no hay nadie que quede para ser regido –

Ella llegó a la conclusión de que toda la vida es igual, llena de sin sabores y maligna por naturaleza, la decepción que tiene por la misma es tan grande que ella piensa destruir toda la vida existente que no se adapte al modo de gobierno que ella pretende, absorbiéndolos a sí misma, obviamente muchos del agrupamiento no estuvieron de acuerdo, sin embargo, ella los destruyo, aunque no a todos, los planes y objetivos de nuestra organización fueron pisoteados y trastornados. Después de todo esto ella secretamente creo un tipo de vida, los cuales llevan por nombre "Hikari no Kirà" los cuales superan en poder a los otsusuki y les encomendó destruir la vida a como fuere lugar y que a los seres mas poderosos sean llevados a su planeta, ahí ella los devora – ambos ninjas reflexionaban las palabras de Gorath:

Pero ¿porque Kaguya buscaría a Naruto y Sasuke? – le preguntó Kakashi – siendo que ellos mismos la sellaron –

Bueno, ¿si saben quién es Hagoromo verdad? – los dos ninjas asintieron – ese sujeto en verdad que era único, lo mas que les puedo decir es que el tuvo contacto con el gran Kosumosu (Cosmos) el cual le dejó un legado, legado que recae ahora en esos dos, al parecer Kaguya lo presintió y por eso realizo lo ya dicho –

¿Eso quiere decir que ha llegado nuestro fin? Seremos destruidos por tu líder – Sakura temblaba por todo lo contado:

No del todo niña, mi objetivo, además de destruir a Kaguya, era advertir de la inminente destrucción, no imaginaba que Kaguya supiera de la destrucción universal de la vida, pero ahora veo que lo que hizo fue con fin de proteger a esos dos y a este mundo, no cabe la menor duda –

¿Qué debemos hacer Gorath? – preguntó kakashi:

Los Kirà serán enviados a este lugar tarde o temprano, ya que ustedes son portadores de grandes poderes, lo mejor que pueden hacer es prepararse para una batalla sin precedentes –

¿Y que pasara con Naruto y Sasuke? –

Yo los traeré de vuelta, pero no les diré cuando –

¿Que? ¿Y porque no? –

Necesito que ellos sigan ahí, no puedo decirte más – Gorath se empezó a elevar, llevando el cuerpo de Kaguya – recuérdenlo bien, prepárense para cualquier cosa, incluso la destrucción – desapareció del lugar.

Kakashi sensei, ¿qué haremos? – preguntó ella aun llorando, había perdido a las dos personas que mas amaba en unos instantes, además de que se enteraba de una guerra próxima de niveles universales, era algo mucho muy increíble:

Sakura, se que estas devastada por Naruto y Sasuke, pero debemos de confiar en que ellos estarán bien, ahora nuestra prioridad será llevar sobre nuestros hombros la carga de la noticia, entiendes lo que digo? – ella se limpió las lágrimas, recordando la promesa de Gorath, por algo el les había contado todo esto:

Bien – contestó ella, con una nueva determinación:

De acuerdo, daremos a conocer esta noticia a los kages, yo te necesitare en todo momento, desde este momento serás mi mano derecha – ella asintió con su mirada - necesito que contactes lo más pronto posible a Shikamaru también, lo necesitaremos –

De acuerdo, señor hokage –

Ambos se dispusieron a hacer los preparativos para una conferencia urgente de los kages, al parecer, no les quedaba mucho tiempo.

* * *

Naruto y Sasuke despertaron después de un tiempo, ambos estaban en el campo 3 de entrenamiento ninja, ambos estaban aturdidos, no recordaban bien lo que había pasado:

Sasuke, estas bien? –

Si, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasò? –

Yo, solo recuerdo que había aparecido –

Kaguya! Ella había aparecido, pero después – de pronto, Naruto fue el que empezó a recordar y relatar lo que paso:

Flash back

Ambos ninjas habían atacado al extraño, pero Kaguya fue la que recibió los ataques, los cuales fueron mortales para la diosa, pero antes de morir, pronuncio un lenguaje extraño, lo que desconcertó a los dos ninjas, para cuando se dieron cuenta, ellos estaban flotando en un mundo el cual nunca habían visto, ella de pronto salió de un portal, dirigiéndose hacia ellos –

¿Qué has hecho? ¡maldita! – hablò Sasuke fieramente, ella los tomo de las manos, atrayéndolas a su pecho:

¿Q-que significa esto? – Naruto se veía sonrojado por la acción de la diosa – no es que me disguste lo que estoy sintiendo con mi mano, pero–

¡Cállate Naruto! – exclamo Sasuke, el cual, aunque trataba de ocultarlo, tenía la misma sensación que Naruto, era algo que no podía explicarse, cuando Kaguya hablo a ellos:

Escúchenme reencarnaciones de mis hijos y nietos, ustedes llevaran la carga sobre sus hombros, la destrucción de la tierra esta a punto de llegar, el mundo que alguna vez amé y habité será aniquilado, y solo ustedes tienen la fuerza y determinación para que este sobreviva, utiliza un jutsu, si así le quieren decir, en el cual ustedes regresaran al pasado, tendrán que arreglar todo lo malo del mundo y con suerte lo salvaran –

¿Qué son todas esas idioteces que dices? – exclamó Naruto:

Cállate y escucha, reencarnación de Ashura, ahora que ustedes me mataron, les brindaré un poder especial y único a cada uno, no se con exactitud como se mostrara en ustedes, así que tienen la misión de descubrirlo, despertarlo y perfeccionarlo, si en verdad son los salvadores de este mundo, tal y como Hagoromo lo creyó, es hora de que lo demuestren – Kaguya desapareció como si fuera una estela de humo, para que ellos de pronto sintieran una gran carga en sus cuerpos, siendo atraídos hacia un punto de color rojizo, quedaran dormidos de manera instantánea –

Fin del flash back

Es verdad, eso fue lo que pasó – dijo Sasuke reafirmando lo contado por Naruto:

¿Y dónde demonios estamos? – preguntó Naruto, mirando a su alrededor – este lugar me es muy familiar, será que –

Son los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha – dijo Sasuke, señalando un anuncio:

Ya veo, supongo que estamos en el tiempo cuando formamos el equipo 7 – sentenció Naruto:

Eso es lo que parece –

Entonces deberíamos –

Creo que lo ideal es seguir con la vida que llevábamos aquí, así no notaran algo extraño –

Creo que tienes razón, debemos ser cuidadosos, aparte debemos descubrir eso que Kaguya nos dijo, y buscar la forma de regresar a nuestro tiempo – cuando escucharon unos pasos – alguien viene, Sasuke, tienes que ocultar tu ojo rinnegan – Sasuke no había caído en cuenta de que mostraba su rinnegan, le era imposible ocultarlo:

Maldición, me había olvidado de esto – bajando su banda ninja, tapo su ojo similar a como kakashi lo hacía, cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de ellos:

Buenos días chicos – saludo una Sakura infantil, el verla de esa manera hizo que Sasuke de pronto de sintiera aturdido – Ah Sasuke, ¿porque traes tu banda como kakashi sensei? –

Sasuke, volvió a la realidad con la pregunta de Sakura, por lo que rápidamente invento algo para encubrir el motivo - yo eh, bueno, yo, creo que me hará ver más genial – dijo eso sonriéndole levemente y guiñando un ojo, Sasuke respiraba profundo, era algo que lo avergonzaba bastante, lo cual hizo que la peli rosa se sonrojara bastante:

Bueno, debo admitir que te ves más misterioso así – le sonrió ella – además, ese look nuevo que traes se te ve muy genial – Sasuke no se había dado cuenta del cambio de ropa en él, su camisa era idéntica a la que usó en la cuarta guerra ninja, solo que ahora de color azul fuerte intenso, en conjunto con un pantalón, similar a los que usaban los jounin, solo que de color negro, junto con un collar con una insignia nunca vista por el:

Gracias, Sakura – tales palabras hicieron que la Sakura interior explotara en felicidad, pero cuando ella volteó a ver a Naruto se quedó sorprendida, él se veía de una manera diferente también:

Naruto, ¿en verdad eres tú? – ella no creía lo que veía, Naruto vestía un chaleco de color rojo oscuro, tras de este una playera de color negro, lo mismo que su pantalón, el cual a sus costados marcaba el clásico color naranja en una franja, un collar también colgaba de su cuello, con una insignia la cual tampoco sabia de donde era, Naruto no quiso abundar más en el tema:

Si Sakura, quien más podría ser – dijo el rubio extendiendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, ella no tuvo más remedio que elogiarlo también:

Te ves mejor sin tu típica chamarra naranja, demonios, tengo que admitirlo, te ves muy bien – él se sonrojo también por el comentario de ella, cayendo en que tampoco había notado el cambio de ropa, así pasaran 4 horas, hasta, kakashi apareció:

Buenos días chicos, perdón por el retraso, un gato negro se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que tomar el sendero más largo – saludó Kakashi. Para sorpresa de él, la única que le reclamó por su retraso fue Sakura, cuando vio a los muchachos, preguntó – ¿porque están vestidos así chicos? – los dos muchachos fueron tomados por sorpresa:

B-bueno, creímos que era necesario un cambio en nuestra ropa, digo, ya no estamos en la academia – contesto Naruto mirando hacia el lado opuesto:

El idiota tiene razón, es momento de pasar a nuevas cosas – Sasuke habló, tratando de disimular el interés en eso que dijo:

Así que es por eso eh, en ese caso yo tendré que hacer lo mismo, Sasuke, Naruto – pensó la Sakura interna echando fuego por todos lados, Kakashi, un tanto confundido solo asintió, por lo que después empezó a explicar lo que harían:

Bueno, basta de charlas, ahora lo siguiente – puso un reloj cronometrado y todos los almuerzos junto al reloj – el ejercicio que haremos será este – Kakashi sacó dos cascabeles – ustedes tres trataran de quitarme los cascabeles, tendrán hasta el mediodía para intentarlo, el que fracase no tendrá derecho a comer, de acuerdo –

Pero sensei –

Nada de peros Sakura, si no lo logran, serán enviados de vuelta a la academia, ¿me entendieron? – los tres asintieron – ahora, no se contengan, vengan contra mí con el afán de matarme – al oír esto, Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron:

Por fin me vengare de aquella humillación sensei – Naruto sonreía maliciosamente:

Ahora si te demostrare mi fuerza, kakashi – Sasuke lo miraba sumamente confiado, Sakura no entendió el porqué de las sonrisas de ellos, mientras que kakashi los miraba de la misma manera, sonriente:

Ya veo, esa actitud me gusta muchachos – Y mirando al cielo exclamó:

El ejercicio empieza en 3,2,1 ¡ahora! –


End file.
